


Dragon Tongue

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Bestiality, Community: disney_kink, Consent Issues, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, getting fucked by a dragon, i guess, well i mean consent is never communicated in this fic so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mushu uses his tongue on Mulan.





	Dragon Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan/Mushu. Mushu crawls into Mulan's bed at night and teases/fucks her with his long, flexible tongue; Mulan is unable to pull him away and has to muffle herself so as not to attract other soldiers' attention." 
> 
> Also, I wrote and posted this fic within one day (almost to the exact minute of one full day) of the prompt being posted.

_“Dragon, not lizard. I don’t do that tongue thing.”_

Mulan looked like a man in her father’s armor and with her breasts bound when she was out and about in camp. But Mushu knew the truth, and in the tent, when not out amongst Ling, Yao, and the others, she was a woman.

Mulan attempted to sleep after a tiring day of training. She was half asleep when she felt Mushu’s thin dragon body slip close to her. She felt him slither slowly into her shirt. She murmured, surprised. He was a dragon who breathed fire; surely he wouldn’t need the warmth of her body to keep him warm at night? Why was he there, she sleepily wondered, not having the energy to reach into her shirt and pull him out. She felt his breath against her body. Then she felt a thin tongue touch her breast. And not just her breast, the beginning of his forked tongue wrapped itself around a nipple, like a hug. 

She bit her lip and a very quiet moan made its way out of her mouth. 

His tongue retreated, and she almost was disappointed. And then she felt more of his tongue touch her breast: the skin, the areola, and, the nipple. She pulled her pillow closer to her face, so that her pillow made contact with her mouth. His tongue licked her, wrapping itself around the nipple and playing with it. 

A moan produced by her died in the pillow’s fabric. She hoped the other soldiers couldn’t hear her. They would probably come running and that would not be a good thing. 

Mushu’s tongue flicked around her nipple again, and then she didn’t feel the tongue against her. She felt relief for a short moment before she felt his face against her other breast, nuzzling against it before flicking his tongue around the other nipple. She whimpered into the pillow. She felt her toes curl as he continued to flick his tongue around her nipple. She bit down into the pillow, muffling herself as she cried out. 

She felt _so_ warm. Maybe it was because he did breathe fire and the tongue reflected that fact or because she was aroused. 

He flicked his tongue against her nipple again, and then wrapped it around her nipple, some of her nipple in his mouth, sucking upon it. She pressed her face hard against the pillow muffling the moan of pleasure that felt a little more intense than the previous waves, like an avalanche hitting her body. 

His mouth and tongue withdrew. She was gasping into the pillow. She felt the tiny dragon body crawling away from her breast, the claws touching the skin of her stomach and then she felt the dragon go lower and lower and cross from her shirt into her pants. 

She felt him curl up and lie down right on top of warm flesh covered with curls. 

She then felt his tongue touch her on a nub of flesh. And she held her lips against the pillow again to moan. And then he flicked his tongue at her clitoris multiple times. She gasped against the pillow, her eyes shutting, her back arching a little. His tongue lapped against it, causing a bit of vibration through her body and she made a fist, holding tight on the pillow, feeling even more pleasure hitting her like another avalanche. She pushed her face into the pillow, muffling the sound as she cried out again, her legs twitching. 

The tongue stopped. She waited. 

She felt his tongue slither down against wetness, lapping against it and she gave a quiet murmur against the pillow. Then she felt his tongue enter her and she gasped, both in surprise and pleasure. His forked tongue touched both sides of her passage as it further penetrated, leaving trails of pleasure and incredible warmth. She bit her lip even harder, holding her face to the pillow, gasping. And then he pulled his tongue back until the forked part was right at her entrance and then went back in and she moaned right into the pillow, thankfully muffled. He continued to do this, her gasping and moaning muffled through the pillow so he barely heard it, but he felt it from her body’s reaction, her chest heaving, and more fluid against his tongue. 

His tongue rubbed the sides of her passage a little more, sometimes towards the end of the passage, in the middle, and even right at her entrance and her lips, and then he heard her sharply inhale and then exhale and a soft moan into the pillow, and she stopped moving, except for the movement of her chest, as it rapidly rose and fall. He retracted his tongue back into his mouth and quickly slipped out of her clothes as she pulled her legs closer to her chest and she was asleep.


End file.
